Merci Mira !
by Eulogia
Summary: Lucy éprouve le besoin de faire une mission seule, afin de faire le point sur ses sentiments vis à vis de Natsu, mais Mira lui impose un partenaire. Comment va se passer cette mission et qu'elles en seront les conséquences ?
1. Chapitre 1

Tôt dans la matinée, au cœur du royaume de Fiore, dans la ville de Magnolia, dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, une jeune constellationiste passait les portes du grand bâtiment.

Pour une fois, il n'y avait aucune bagarre, elle put donc se rendre tranquillement au bar ou Mirajane, la barmaid regardait son frère Elfman et sa nouvelle petite amie, Evergreen, d'un air rêveur.

La blonde s'installa sur son tabouret habituel et commanda un sirop de citron.

La barmaid la servit et la fixa quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

Mira : Lucy, quand est-ce que tu vas te trouver un petit ami ?

Lucy blasée : Je ne sais pas Mira. L'amour ne ce commande pas. Quand je rencontrerais le bon, je le saurais.

Mira : Et tu ne crois pas que tu l'as déjà rencontré ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'avec tous les beaux garçons qu'il y a ici, il n'y en a pas un qui te fait de l'effet ?

Lucy rougit : Euh…

Mira : Lucy ? Alors j'ai raison, il y en a bien un qui te plait ici ? Qui c'est ?

Lucy : Ha non, il est hors de question que je te le dise, je suis sûre que tu essaierais de m'aider.

Mira avec les larmes aux yeux : Et tu ne voudrais pas que je t'aide ?

Lucy : Ce que je voudrais, c'est que les choses se fassent naturellement, et pas qu'il se sente presque obligé de répondre à mes sentiments. En plus, je ne suis pas sûre de l'aimer d'amour, tout est très embrouillé dans ma tête en se moment.

Mira : Oui, je comprends. Sache en tout cas que je suis de tout cœur avec toi et que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à demander.

Lucy sourit : Merci Mira, tu es gentille.

Mira : C'est normal voyons. Mais tu ne voudrais pas me dire son nom ?

Lucy : Et bien…

Mira : Si je n'intervient pas, je pourrait au moins te donner des conseils si tu veux. Après tout, je connais tout le monde ici depuis de nombreuses années.

Lucy murmura : C'est… Natsu.

Mira se redressa les yeux grands ouverts : Mais, Lucy…

Lucy lui sourit tristement : Je sais. Je n'ai aucune chance maintenant qu'il a retrouvé Lisanna.

Mira lui pris doucement la main : Je suis désolé pour toi. J'aime ma sœur et je suis heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée, mais j'aurais préféré que vous n'aimiez pas le même garçon.

Lucy : Je sais bien. Mais tu sais, malgré la situation, je suis heureuse qu'elle soit de retour. Heureuse pour vous tous. Et puis, on a put discuter un peut toutes les deux et je l'aime bien.

Mira : Tu me rassures, j'ai eu peur que tu lui en veuilles. C'est pour ça que tu ne fais plus de missions avec lui ?

Lucy baissa les yeux en lui serrant les doigts : Ils ont besoin de se retrouver. Si j'allais avec eux, je risquerais de les gêner, Natsu aurait tout le temps besoin de me sauver. Comme d'habitude quoi.

Mira fronça les sourcils : Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!

Lucy sourit tristement : Lisanna est bien plus utile que moi lors d'un combat. Natsu n'a pas tout le temps besoin de la surveiller, elle.

Mira : Mais ça va pas bien chez toi ?! Si Natsu est tout le temps en train de te surveiller du coin de l'œil lors des combats, c'est parce qu'il tien à toi. Il ne veut pas que tu sois blessée.

Lucy : C'est bien ce que je disais. Avec Lisanna, il aura moins de travail. Il pourra se concentrer sur la mission sans avoir besoin de jouer les gardes du corps.

Mira : Mais, Lucy…

Lucy : Bon, justement, en parlant de mission, il faut que je paie mon loyer bientôt.

Mira : Tu vas la faire avec qui ?

Lucy retira sa main et se leva : Erza et Grey sont partis avec Natsu, Happy et Lisanna, donc je pense que je vais la faire toute seule.

Mira : Quoi ? Non !

Lucy lui lança un regard déterminé : Si. Je ne vais pas en prendre une trop compliquée, mais je vais la faire seule. Tu comprends, j'ai besoin de me prouver que je peux accomplir quelque chose par moi-même.

Mira : Dans ce cas, tu dois au moins me montrer la mission que tu choisiras avant de partir.

Lucy sourit : Bien-sûre !

La blonde se dirigea vers le tableau d'affichage des missions et après mûre réflexion, décrocha une affiche. Il fallait éliminer un petit groupe de Balkans qui sont répartis dans une forêt. La mission devrais durer une semaine. Elle retourna au comptoir montrer l'affiche à la barmaid. : Je vais prendre celle-là. Tu pourras entrer en contact avec le commanditaire pour moi et veiller à le tenir au courant quand j'aurai fini pour qu'il envoi la récompense directement à la guilde ?

Mira : Oui, mais tu es sûre que tu veux faire cette mission seule ? C'est un peut risqué quand même.

Lucy : C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. Je vais pouvoir me défouler. Tu as vu, ils ne sont pas regroupés, donc je ne devrais pas avoir à en affronter trop en même temps. Et surtout, la mission devrait durer une semaine, ce qui me permettra de prendre un peut de recul par rapport à la situation et de mettre mes sentiments au clair.

Mira : Tu es sûre ? Je ne suis pas rassurée de te savoir faire cette mission toute seule. Je pourrais demander à quelqu'un de t'accompagner, pas pour faire la mission avec toi, ce serait juste pour t'aider, au cas où tu tomberais sur un groupe trop important et que tu te fasses blessée. S'il te plait, fais ça pour moi. Je serais plus rassurée si je sais qu'en cas de besoin tu auras de l'aide.

Lucy soupira : Il n'interviendra pas lors des combats ?

Mira : Promis. Uniquement si tu es vraiment en difficulté.

Lucy se dirigea vers la sortie : Très bien. Mais qu'il tienne ta promesse.

Mira : Il le fera. Mais attends, tu ne veux pas savoir qui c'est ?

Lucy ne se retourna pas : Peut importe. Qu'il me retrouve dans une heure à la gare.

Mira sortit de derrière le bar et se dirigea vers une table au fond de la guilde.

? : Qu'est ce que tu veux ? J'ai besoin de rien.

Mira : Je sais, c'est moi qui ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

? haussa un sourcil : Quoi comme service ?

Mira : Lucy vient de prendre une mission, mais vu son état d'esprit, j'ai peur qu'elle essaie d'en faire trop, quitte à se mettre en danger.

? : Et donc ?

Mira : Je voudrais que tu l'accompagnes.

? : Tu veux que je fasse la mission avec elle ?

Mira : Pas vraiment, je veux plutôt que tu l'accompagnes en tant que soutient. Tu ne l'aiderais que si elle était vraiment en danger.

? : En gros, tu veux que je joue les nounous ?! Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Mira : Par gentillesse ? Parce que je te le demande ?

? ricana : Trouves autre chose.

Mira soupira : Parce qu'elle est une des rares personnes à ne pas t'en avoir voulu pour ce que tu avais fait ? Et parce qu'elle allait tous les jours voir le Maître pour plaider en ta faveur pour qu'il te réintègre à la guilde ?

? fronça les sourcils : Elle a fait ça ? Pourquoi ? On ne se connais pas tous les deux.

Mira sourit : Parce qu'elle est foncièrement bonne, qu'elle ne supporte pas de voir les gens souffrir et qu'elle voyait bien que cette décision avait grandement blessé le Maître. Et puis, comme elle le dit toujours, on a tous droit à une seconde chance, et il n'y en a pas de meilleure que Fairy Tail.

? soupira : C'est quoi sa mission ?

Mira : Elle doit vaincre des Balkans qui se sont éparpillés dans une forêt.

? : Des Balkans ? Mouais, comme elle a pas l'air très puissante, il lui faudra de l'aide, c'est certain. Bof, ça me fera de l'entraînement, on part quand ?

Mira sourit : Alors tu vas y aller ?

? hocha la tête.

Mira sauta en l'air : Merci Luxus, je me sent rassurée de savoir que tu vas partir avec elle. Elle t'attends à la gare dans une heure.

Luxus fronça les sourcils : Elle sait que c'est moi qui dois l'accompagner ?

Mira : Non. Je voulais lui dire que c'est à toi que j'allais demander, mais elle a dit que ça lui était égal. _Elle soupira._ Soit gentil avec elle s'il te plait, elle est en train de se rendre compte que celui dont elle pense être amoureuse en aime une autre.

Luxus : C'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes pour elle, pour une peine de cœur ? _il souffla en levant les yeux au ciel._ Les femmes, je vous jure…

Mira : Et si tu pouvais éviter de lui faire le genre de remarque charmante que tu as l'habitude de faire sur la puissance des gens cela serait très gentil. Même si je me rends compte que c'est peut être trop t'en demander, mais je crois qu'elle déprime aussi parce qu'elle se sent faible par rapport aux autres.

Luxus soupira mais ne releva pas : Bon, ben puisque je dois préparer mes affaires, j'y vais.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que le grand blond avait disparu dans un éclair.

Mira retourna au bar en se mordillant les lèvres et en parlant toute seule : Finalement je ne suis pas sûre que j'ai bien fait de lui demander à lui.

Evergreen s'approcha du bar en voyant l'air inquiet de la jeune femme : Mira, ça va ? Tu as un problème ?

Mira se triturait les doigts : Je viens de demander à Luxus d'accompagner Lucy en mission afin de veiller sur elle, mais…

Evergreen : Mais quoi ? Il est le mage le plus fort à être présent en ce moment à la guilde et il n'avait rien à faire, c'est normal que ce soit à lui que tu demandes. En plus j'ai vu que Lucy avait pris la mission des Balkans, elle va avoir besoin d'aide, c'est certain.

Mira : Oui, je sais bien tout ça, mais…

Evergreen : Mais quoi alors ?

Mira : Et bien, Lucy n'est pas très bien en ce moment, elle doute énormément de ses capacités aux combats et émotionnellement, elle est un peut perdu et ne sais plus ce qu'elle éprouve pour… un garçon.

Evergreen : Elle se compare à Lisanna, pas vrai ? J'ai vu qu'elle ne faisait plus beaucoup de mission avec Natsu et les autres depuis que ta sœur est revenue. Elle a peur d'être un poids pour eux, c'est ça ?

Mira acquiesça.

Evergreen : Je vois, elle est plus fragile que d'habitude donc.

Mira : C'est ça, du coup, après réflexion, je me dit que pour l'accompagner pour une semaine, lui envoyer Luxus et sa délicatesse légendaire n'est peut être pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu dans ma vie. Je crois que s'il ne fait pas attention, il risque de la briser psychologiquement. En fait, je crois que ça m'inquiète encore plus de la savoir avec lui.

Evergreen soupira : C'est vrai que parfois il peut être très brutal, que ce soit dans ses gestes ou dans ses mots, mais depuis qu'il a réintégré la guilde il a commencé à changer. Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait nous surprendre. Et puis, avec son passé, je pense qu'il est le mieux placé au final pour lui venir en aide.

Mira : C'est vrai qu'il a déjà traversé ce par quoi Lucy passe. Les sentiments égarés, la sensation d'être faible par rapport aux autres. Mais pour Luxus, le problème de la puissance c'est résolut quand son père lui a implanté un lacrima…

Evergreen : Ho non, détrompe toi. Le lacrima à effectivement décuplé sa puissance, mais il a dû travailler très dur pour la maîtriser. Il pourrait faire un bon professeur s'il se donnait la peine de laisser tomber son masque hautain et revêche.

Mira soupira : J'espère que tu as raison, de toute façon, maintenant c'est fait. Je n'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts en espérant que tout ce passera bien.

Lucy finit de préparer sa valise et se rendit à la gare où elle arriva avec dix bonnes minutes d'avances. Elle prit deux billets et s'installa sur un banc avec un livre pour passer le temps en attendant que son partenaire encore inconnu arrive.

Au bout de dix minutes, les hauts-parleurs de la gare grésillèrent puis :

« Chères voyageurs, le train en partance pour Crocus aura quinze minutes de retard. Veuillez nous excuser pour le désagrément. »

Lucy releva la tête de son livre et soupira. : Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

Une voix à ses côtés la fit sursauter.

Luxus : Ca fait bien cinq minutes que je suis là je te signal !

Lucy : Kyaaaaa ! _elle posa une main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade._ Luxus ?! C'est à toi qui Mira a demandé de m'accompagner ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête pour répondre : Je suppose que notre destination c'est Crocus ?

Lucy soupira : Je dois prendre le train, donc bien entendu, le seul qui a du retard, c'est le miens. _Elle eut un sourire ironique._ Tu n'as pas entendu parler de ma chance légendaire ?

Luxus : C'est un voyage d'au moins quatre heures ça. Tu as déjà pris les billets ?

Lucy : Oui.

Luxus se leva et tendit la main vers elle sans rien dire.

Lucy, totalement perdue et ne sachant ce qu'il attendait, tendit la main à son tour pour se saisir de la sienne.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcils en voyant son geste : Les billets, donne les moi.

La blonde rougit d'embarras jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, sortit les billets qu'elle avait mis en marque-page de son livre et les-lui remis.

Il les pris et se dirigea vers le guichet.

Lucy le vit discuter quelques instants avec l'homme de l'autre côté de la vitre puis revenir vers elle. Il se planta devant elle et lui tendit une liasse de billets.

Luxus : Range ça et sui moi.

Lucy récupéra et rangea l'argent sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. : Mais, pourquoi tu…

Luxus, qui n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de patience, attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme et commença à marcher en la tirant derrière lui.

Lucy tirait de toutes ses forces afin de dégager son poignet, mais c'était peine perdue, il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Le train ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Il la traîna comme ça jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment. Une fois à l'air libre, il la tira d'un coup sec, la faisant tomber dans ses bras. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot avant qu'il ne referme les bras autour de sa taille et qu'ils ne soient complètement entourés d'éclairs.

La jeune femme ferma très fort les yeux et se serra le plus possible contre le mage de foudre en aillant une sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac.

D'un coup, elle sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds, les éclairs disparurent et le jeune homme la lâcha si brusquement qu'elle tomba à genoux, aillant des fourmis dans tout le corps.

Elle respirait difficilement, il s'en rendit compte et s'accroupi devant elle.

Luxus : Ca va ?

Lucy se contenta de secouer la tête en se tenant la gorge, l'air aillant du mal à atteindre ses poumons. Elle parvint seulement à murmurer difficilement : J'ai… j'ai des fourmis…dans tous le… corps.

Luxus soupira et toucha le bras de la demoiselle dans l'intention de l'aider à se relever quand il se pris un coup de jus. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Depuis quand elle dégageait des éclairs elle ?

Lucy avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer correctement et dans un réflexe se saisis de la main du blond qui était toujours face à elle.

Quand la jeune femme lui saisis la main, il sentit remonter le courant électrique le long de son bras. Il ne bougea pas, la voyant mieux respirer au fur et à mesure qu'il réabsorbait l'électricité contenue dans son frêle corps.

Quand il ne sentit plus que de légers picotements, il retira vivement sa main, se releva et s'éloigna quelque peut de la jeune femme, gêné par ce contact. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de toucher les gens, encore moins les femmes. Bien sûre, il avait eu des conquêtes dans sa vie, elles étaient plutôt nombreuses d'ailleurs, mais il devait toujours faire attention à ne pas libérer son pouvoir, et c'était épuisant de se contrôler à longueur de journée. Il était beaucoup plus facile pour lui de limiter ses contacts physique avec les autres.

Lucy le fixait, abasourdit par la manière dont il avait retiré sa main, comme si son contact le révulsait. Vexée, bien plus qu'elle ne saurait le dire, elle baissa les yeux en se relevant avec difficulté. : Pardon.

Luxus préféra faire comme si de rien n'était : C'est dans quelle forêt déjà ta mission ?

Lucy regarda autour d'elle et constata rapidement qu'ils étaient à Crocus. Elle ne fit aucune réflexion là dessus et se contenta d'indiquer la bonne direction.

Le jeune homme partit sans ajouter un mot et elle lui emboîta le pas silencieusement.

Rapidement ils sortirent de la ville et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

Au bout d'une heure de marche, la jeune femme n'en pouvait plus.

Luxus se retourna en l'entendant souffler. Il s'arrêta, déposa son sac au sol et commença à sortir le nécessaire pour établir le campement.

Il s'activait toujours en silence et Lucy décida d'aller ramasser du petit bois pour faire un feu de camp pendant qu'il montait la tente.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle c'était relativement éloignée du campement.

Les bras chargés, elle faisait demi tour pour retrouver son taciturne compagnon quand un bruit la fit s'arrêter.

Lucy observait les alentours quand un autre bruit la fit sursauter et lâcher le bois qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle attrapa rapidement ses clés et appela Loki.

Loki lui fit un baise main : Que puis-je faire pour toi princesse ? Aïe !

Lucy le regarda étonnée : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Loki se frottait la main : Un coup de jus, c'est rien. Donc, pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

Un nouveau bruit la fit sursauter et plusieurs grondement se firent entendre.

L'esprit du Lion se mit devant sa maîtresse quand tout à coup, huit Balkans sortirent des buissons et les encerclèrent.

Balkans en cœur : Une femme !

Loki : Ma belle, tu devrais sortir ton fouet, ça va chauffer ici.

La jeune femme se saisit de son fouet et ensemble ils passèrent à l'attaque. Voyant bientôt son esprit en difficulté, elle décida de faire appel à Caprico. A eux trois, ils réussirent rapidement à assommer la moitié des Balkans.

Encore un , il n'en restait plus que trois. Loki et Caprico s'occupaient chacun d'un ennemi et Lucy arrivait tant bien que mal à maintenir à distance le dernier en attendant que ses esprits puissent lui prêter main forte.

Un cris lui fit perdre sa concentration, Loki était blessé à l'épaule et commençait à disparaître.

Caprico : Lucy-sama, vous devez vous enfuir. Je vais les retenir, vous, partez !

Lucy : C'est hors de question ! Je ne te laisse pas !

Caprico : Princesse, peut importe ce qui arrivera, je ne mourrais pas, je retournerais simplement dans mon monde.

Lucy : Mais dans quel état ?! Blessé ?! C'est hors de question ! Tu n'as aucune raison de souffrir à cause de moi. A nous deux nous pouvons venir à bout de ceux qu'il reste, je te fais entièrement confiance.

Caprico réussi enfin à assommer son ennemi et acheva celui que Loki avait combattu.

Il n'en restait plus qu'un, qui poussa un grand cri en se frappant le torse en réalisant qu'il était seul.

Au camp, Luxus avait fini d'installer les sacs de couchages dans la tente quand il entendit le cris d'une bête et il lui sembla bien que c'était un Balkan. La jeune femme étant partie depuis un moment, il décida de partir à sa recherche. Humant l'air, il réussit à retrouver son odeur et partit sur ses traces.

Le Balkan semblait dans une colère noire et quand Caprico l'attaqua, il réussi à l'assommer, ce qui le renvoya dans son monde, laissant une Lucy qui commençait à faiblir, seule face à la bête.

La jeune femme se saisis d'une autre clé : Tu es ma dernière chance. Ouvre-toi porte des esprits, viens à moi, Gémini !

Gémi et Mini : Que peut-on faire pour toi ?

Lucy : Transformez-vous en moi, on n'a pas le choix, on va le faire.

L'esprit pris l'apparence de Lucy tel qu'elle était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait copié, c'est à dire en serviette. Ce qui excita encore plus le Balkan.

Balkans : Femmes ! Deux femmes ! A moi ! A moi !

Lucy : Dans tes rêves le singe !

Lucy et Gémini se donnèrent les mains et commencèrent l'incantation.

Les deux : Evalue le ciel, ouvre le. _Un cercle de lumière apparut sous leurs pieds._ Faites que mon corps brille de l'éclat des innombrables étoiles. Tetra Biblos, je suis le maître des étoiles. _De nombreux orbes lumineux apparurent tout autour d'elles._ Dirige, ouvre la porte face à la parfaite malveillance. Les quatre-vingt-huit étoiles des cieux. Brillez ! Urano Meteoria ! _Une grande colonne de lumière apparut alors que les astres s'abattaient sur l'ennemi, le laissant ko._

Luxus était encore à la recherche de la jeune femme quand il vit une vive lumière et qu'il sentit un grand pouvoir magique. Sans plus réfléchir, il se précipita dans la direction d'ou venait se pouvoir, sûr et certain que cela venait de celle qu'il cherchait.

Lucy sourit en voyant le Balkan à terre et se laissa tomber au sol alors que Gemini disparaissait en pleins de petites étoiles.

Elle avait réussi, elle avait réussi à les vaincre tous.

Ses yeux se fermaient doucement, elle avait utilisé une grande quantité de magie en peut de temps, elle allait mettre un moment avant d'avoir assez de force pour retourner au campement.

Elle était sur le point de s'assoupir quand un souffle sur son visage lui fit rouvrir les yeux et pousser un cri d'effroi.

Un Balkan la regardait avec un sourire pervers et lui arracha son t-shirt. Laissant son soutien gorge à la vue de tous.

Luxus débarqua sur le lieu de l'attaque au moment ou le Balkan soulevait la jeune femme par les poignets et essayait de lui retirer son short alors qu'elle hurlait et se débattait comme elle pouvait.

Immédiatement, le jeune homme sauta sur le dos de l'animal et passa ses bras musclés autour du coup puissant de la bête en lui ordonnant de la lâcher.

Malheureusement, l'animal refusait de libérer la jeune femme et ne voyant pas d'autre choix, Luxus croisa les doigts pour qu'elle supporte le choc et électrocuta l'animal en même temps que la blonde qui poussa encore un cri en sentant le courant électrique lui traverser le corps.

La bête lâcha enfin la jeune femme et tomba évanoui aux pieds du blond qui s'approcha immédiatement de Lucy qui semblait à nouveau avoir du mal à respirer, des éclairs entourant son corps.

Le blond tendit la main vers elle, mais n'osait pas la toucher, de peur de lui faire plus de mal que de bien, quand elle se saisis de sa main presque instinctivement, en criant, alors que le courant électrique quittait enfin son corps pour retourner vers le jeune homme.

Quand seul des picotements continuèrent à la tourmenter, elle se rappela alors du geste de répulsion qu'il avait eu plus tôt et retira sa main.

Elle restait prostrée sur le sol, à genoux, recroquevillé et tremblante, une main cachant autant que faire ce peut son opulente poitrine.

Luxus soupira, ôta son grand manteau et lui posa sur les épaules. La seule réaction qu'elle eut, fut d'attraper le bord du manteau, mais elle continua à trembler.

Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie.

Le grand blond soupira encore, s'installa au sol, l'attira entre ses jambes, lui posa son casque qui diffusait de la musique douce sur les oreilles et la serra contre son torse, la berçant doucement tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Tout en la réconfortant, il observa les alentours et constata qu'avant d'être vraiment en difficulté avec le dernier Balkan, elle en avait quand même vaincu huit à elle toute seule. Elle est quand même forte la petite.

Les tremblements ayant quelque peut cessés, il lui retira le casque et lui parla doucement.

Luxus : Ca va ?

Aucune réponse.

Luxus : C'est fini maintenant. Tu t'es bien battu.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et il put voir ses yeux emplis de larmes avant qu'elle se blottisse contre lui en pleurant de soulagement.

Lucy : J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai vu le dernier. Je croyais qu'ils n'étaient que huit. Je ne l'avait pas vu. Je… Si tu n'étais pas arrivé, il… Mon dieu, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il m'aurait fait.

Luxus la pressa contre son cœur : Chut, ça va aller maintenant. Je suis là. A partir de maintenant, tu resteras toujours près de moi. _Il eut un petit sourire en coin, pourtant étrangement doux._ Tu es vraiment un aimant à ennuis.

Lucy le regarda dans les yeux et tout en laissant encore couler ses larmes, elle se mit à rire : Oui, je sais. Il n'y a qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de choses. Je suis vraiment une catastrophe ambulante, c'est pour ça que Natsu se fait tout le temps blesser en me protégeant. _Elle soupira en fermant les yeux._ Je suis faible, je ne suis vraiment bonne à rien.

Luxus lui releva le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux : Tu n'es pas une bonne à rien. C'est vrai que tu es parfois maladroite, mais ça arrive à tous le monde. Tu es moins puissante que certaines, ça aussi c'est vrai. _Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux._ Mais d'un autre côté, ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu t'entraînes, alors que celles avec qui tu te compares manipules la magie depuis leur plus jeune âge. _Il lui passa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille._ Tu as déjà bien progressée depuis que tu es arrivée à la guilde, et tu vas continuer.

Lucy inspira un grand coup et lui sourit doucement : Merci, Luxus.

Luxus : De plus, je peux t'assurer que la magie que j'ai ressentit tout à l'heure était vraiment puissante. C'était quoi ce sort ?

Lucy : C'est Urano Meteoria. C'est Hibiki qui me l'a appris quand on a fait la coalition avec les autres guildes. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait seule, Gemini m'a aidé.

Luxus : Mhm. Bon, on retourne au camp ?

Lucy : Oui, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Demain on arpentera la forêt pour essayer de trouver les autres.

Luxus rit : Pas la peine.

Lucy fronça les sourcils : Comment ça ?

Luxus : T'as pas bien lu la mission je crois. Je l'avais déjà vu, mais ça ne me disait rien de la faire. En fait, ils n'étaient que neuf.

Lucy n'y comprenait plus rien : Il n'y avait que neuf Balkans à battre ?

Luxus : C'est ça.

Lucy : Mais, il était dit que la mission devait durer une semaine ?!

Luxus : S'il avait fallu les traquer les uns après les autres à travers toute la forêt, c'est le temps que ça aurait pris. Mais, comme tu es très chanceuse, ils se sont tous regroupé pour toi.

Lucy fit une grimace : Beurk. J'espère bien que c'est pas pour moi qu'ils c'étaient regroupés, sinon je crois que je vais en faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Luxus rit encore en se relevant avec la jeune femme. Il l'aida à tenir debout tout en rentrant au campement. Il prépara à manger alors que Lucy allait directement se coucher, trop épuisée pour rester éveillée plus longtemps. Quand le repas fut prêt, il vit qu'elle dormait à poing fermé, aussi il mangea seul et alla rejoindre la jeune femme sous la tente.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans la nuit, il fut réveiller par Lucy qui poussait des gémissements et s'agitait grandement. Il alluma une petite lumière et la vit, elle avait repoussé son futon et des éclairs s'échappaient de son corps.

Luxus : Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

Lucy gémissait : Non, ne me touchez pas. Loki, Caprico, ne me laissaient pas. Luxus… aide-moi.

Elle battait l'air de ses bras. Luxus l'attrapa et la colla contre son corps en lui murmurant que tout allait bien. Aussitôt, elle se blottit dans ses bras et se calma en murmurant : Toujours près de toi, mmh.

Luxus écarquilla les yeux, puis finalement eut un sourire très doux : Toi, t'es pas banale comme fille. Repose-toi, Lucy. Je suis là. _Il lui baisa doucement le sommet du crane avant de s'installer confortablement pour la nuit._

Quand Lucy se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était toujours dans les bras du blond. En relevant la tête, elle rougit en se retrouvant directement face à ses lèvres. Gêné, elle essaya de se dégager de son étreinte, mais, même dans son sommeil il était bien plus fort qu'elle. De plus, elle se rendit vite compte qu'une de ses jambes était prisonnière entre celles du jeune homme. Elle n'avait aucune possibilité de se dégager tant qu'il ne serait pas réveillé.

Quand elle le senti bouger, elle referma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit, toujours dans ses bras, dormant paisiblement.

Il haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire en coin. Dormant paisiblement, hein ?! Pourtant, il entendait parfaitement son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Aussi, il décida de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller, avant qu'elle ne cesse cette comédie.

Il commença par lui caresser le dos de sa main libre, la pressant contre son corps. Elle faisait toujours semblant, mais les rougeurs sur ses joues la trahissait inconsciemment.

Avec un sourire, il plongea vers sa gorge, y déposa un délicat baiser avant de remonter à sa mâchoire, puis sa joue, puis il s'arrêta juste à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Luxus murmura : Tu comptes faire semblant de dormir encore longtemps ou il faut que je t'embrasse pour que tu arrêtes ?

Lucy ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas bougé, son visage toujours suspendu à seulement quelques centimètres du sien et dans un élan elle le saisi par la nuque et en même temps qu'elle attirait son visage vers le sien, elle souleva la tête.

Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact presque violemment, mais le baiser fut doux et dévorant. Il lui butinait la bouche comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait, lui caressant la langue, prenant entièrement possession de sa bouche.

Quand il se recula, les lèvres encore humide de sa salive, il put voir son regard empli de désir. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle l'attira à nouveau à elle et frotta son corps parcouru de frisson contre le corps dur et brûlant du mage de foudre.

Luxus retint son souffle quand elle se frotta contre son érection : Tu sais ce que tu fais ?

Lucy lui embrassait la gorge tout en lui griffant doucement le dos : J'ai envi de toi.

Luxus lui immobilisa les poignets : Tu as conscience de se que tu racontes ?

Lucy se frotta encore contre lui en gémissant : Oui. J'ai vraiment envi de toi. _Elle se mordilla la lèvre dans un geste inconsciemment sensuel._ Tu n'en n'as pas envi ?

Le jeune homme fondit sur ses lèvres en se glissant entre ses cuisses et pris appui sur ses avant bras en se frottant contre son entre jambe : D'après toi ?

Lucy passa ses jambes autour du bassin du blond, ses bras autour de son coup et lui susurra à l'oreille : Alors fait moi l'amour, Luxus. Tout de suite.

ATTENTION LEMON

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient attendre, ils ressentaient une urgence comme jamais auparavant.

Il arracha son soutient gorge et lécha ses seins tendus de désir tout en glissant une main entre leurs deux corps, et la caressa. Elle était déjà prête pour lui, prête à le recevoir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentait qu'il devait prendre cette femme immédiatement, aussi, il se contenta de descendre rapidement son boxer et de simplement écarter la culotte de la blonde avant de la pénétrer dans un cris commun de plaisir.

Il s'activa rapidement et violemment en elle. Elle encaissa ses à-coups en gémissant de bonheur.

Quand l'orgasme la balaya, il explosa en elle dans un râle et se laissa tomber, la tête dans sa poitrine nue qu'il embrassa doucement.

Elle cherchait encore son souffle après l'orgasme violent qu'elle avait eu tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

C'EST BON

Le jeune homme se redressa en soufflant : Bon sans, j'avais remarqué que tu étais bizarre, mais pas à ce point.

Lucy le repoussa, vexé : Bizarre ?! Merci bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à des mots doux de ta part, mais je ne pensais pas me faire insulter.

Luxus l'immobilisa alors qu'elle se débattait : Je ne cherchais pas à t'insulter. Par bizarre je voulais dire étrange, alors ne prends pas la mouche comme ça.

Lucy cessa de se débattre, mais restait tout de même méfiante : Comment ça, étrange ?

Luxus : Tu as par deux fois absorbé mes éclairs et cette attirance que j'ai pour toi, c'est la première fois. T'es bizarre.

Contre toute attente, Lucy éclata de rire : Pour les éclairs, je veux bien. Je n'y comprends rien moi-même, mais je suis bizarre parce que je t'attires physiquement ?! Non mais sans rire, c'est toi qui dit ce genre de chose, et c'est moi qui suis bizarre ?

Luxus sourit : Ouais.

Lucy : Et toi, tu es quoi alors ?

Luxus fronça les sourcils : Comment ça ?

Lucy rougit : Toi aussi tu m'attires, et cette sensation que j'ai dans le ventre quand je te touche… _elle lui caressa le torse._ Qu'est ce que ça fait de toi ?

Luxus sourit : Un aimant ?

Lucy ricana : Et un aimant à quoi, donc ?

Luxus lui massa les reins : Je dirais, un aimant à toi.

Lucy se laissa aller contre lui : A moi ? Dans ce cas, je ne suis pas celle que je pensais.

Luxus : Comment ça ?

Lucy : Je pensais que je n'avais jamais de chance, mais… Si nous sommes deux aimants qui s'attirent l'un l'autre, c'est peut être toi qui n'a pas de chance et moi qui en ai.

ATTENTION, ENCORE UN PETIT

Luxus lui embrassa la clavicule et descendit vers ses seins : Je me trouve plutôt chanceux au contraire.

Lucy sourit en lui caressant les cheveux, le dos, puis le torse tout en se collant à lui. : On va faire quoi puisque la mission est finie ?

Luxus : Pour l'instant, je me voyais bien continuer ce que je viens de commencer.

Lucy gémis : Mmh. Je suis d'accord, on verra bien plus tard si on rentre. Mais…

Luxus lui caressais délicatement son entre jambe : Mais quoi ?

Lucy cambra le dos de délice : Mmh. Mais, je me demande ce que tu donnerais dans un lit.

Luxus lui mordilla rudement le téton pour la punir. : Ha oui ? Je compte bien te le faire découvrir dès que nous rentrerons alors.

Lucy serra les mains sur ses épaules alors qu'il la pénétrait lentement. : Dans se cas, j'ai hâte de rentrer.

Luxus sourit en donnant un grand coup de bassin, la pénétrant profondément : Pour l'instant, profites du moment.

Lucy cria de plaisir : Ho oui ! Encore !

Luxus eut un sourire triomphant : Avec plaisir.

Il se déhancha lentement et profondément en elle, la faisant gémir de plus belle.

Quand il commença à sentir les parois de son vagin se resserrer sur son sexe, il accéléra ses mouvements, les faisant accéder à la jouissance en même temps.

C'EST BON

Epuisés, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'est en début d'après midi qu'ils s'éveillèrent à nouveau, et d'un commun accord, décidèrent de rentrer à la guilde. Cela leur pris moins d'une heure pour manger et démonter tout le campement.

Une fois leurs affaires rangés, Luxus écarta les bras sans dire un mot, Lucy vint s'y blottir et comme à l'aller, ils disparurent entourés d'éclairs et réapparurent bientôt à l'entrée de la forêt de Magnolia.

La jeune femme avait moins de mal à respirer que les autres fois, mais elle dû quand même s'accrocher au blond en attendant que la majeur partie des éclairs quitte son corps.

Lucy : C'est quand même bizarre cette histoire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon corps a tendance à absorber ton pouvoir.

Luxus : Moi non plus. Un de ces quatre, on ira voir la vieille, elle aura peut être une réponse.

Lucy : Oui, bonne idée. Dit…

Luxus : Quoi ?

Lucy : On fait comment pour la guilde ? Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache.

Luxus : Qu'est ce que tu veux, toi ?

Lucy se triturait les doigts : Ben, c'est comme tu veux. Si tu veux qu'on le dise tout de suite, j'en serais très heureuse, mais si tu veux qu'on garde ça pour nous quelques temps, ben, je peux comprendre.

Luxus : Comment ça « tu peux comprendre » ?

Lucy : Ben, comparé à toi et à ton équipe, je ne suis pas très forte. Pour ta réputation et tout ça…

Luxus fronça les sourcils et lui attrapa le menton : Ma réputation et tout ça, comme tu dis, on s'en fout complètement. Et pour ce qui est de ta puissance, avec un peut d'entraînement, tu vas très vite t'améliorer.

Lucy : Tu le penses vraiment ?

Luxus l'embrassa : Oui. Bon, maintenant que c'est décidé, allons déposer nos affaires et on se retrouve à la guilde.

Lucy : Oui. _Il disparu brusquement dans un éclair quand elle réalisa._ Mais attends, qu'est ce qui est décidé ?! _elle souffla._ Bon, ben je verrais bien. Aller, en route.

Chacun rentra chez soi, même si ce fut bien plus rapide pour Luxus que pour Lucy. Alors que lui avait déjà rangé ses affaires et s'apprêtait à prendre une douche, elle commençait seulement à défaire sa valise.

Une foi prêt, il se rendit directement à la guilde.

Il avait à peine passé les grandes portes que Mira lui sauta dessus : Ou est Lucy ?! Elle est blessé ?! Comment ça c'est passé ?! Elle a abandonné la mission ?! Tu n'y es pas allé ?! Dit moi !

Il la regarda blasé : Si tu me laissais en placer une au lieu d'enchaîner les questions ?!

Mira : Dit moi !

Luxus soupira : Je l'ai accompagnée. La mission est terminée. Elle va bien. Elle est rentré déposer ses affaires et ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Mira : Ca c'est bien passé ? Tu as dû intervenir ? Dit moi que tu l'as laissé faire seule, que tu as été gentil avec elle et que tu ne lui as pas fait de mal.

Luxus eut un sourire en coin : Je l'ai juste aidé pour le dernier, sinon, elle c'est débrouillée seule.

Mira : Tu as été gentil avec elle au moins ?! Rassure moi.

Luxus s'éloigna en riant à gorge déployé : Je ne lui ai pas fait de mal, tu peux être rassurée.

Mira le regarda partir vers le bureau du Maître, sûrement pour faire son rapport, avec un air perdu. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout compris. : Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe.

Lucy arriva derrière elle à ce moment : Tu parles toute seule maintenant Mira ?

La barmaid sursauta et se retourna rapidement avec un grand sourire : Lucy ?! Je suis contente de te voir ! Tu as fais vite pour ta mission !

Lucy rit : C'est vrai que ça a été bien plus rapide que prévu.

Mira lui pris les mains : Comment tu te sens ? Tu as quand même pu réfléchir un peut à Natsu et au reste ?

Lucy lui fit un doux sourire : Réfléchir n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais, mais je suis au clair avec mes sentiments envers Natsu. Et je suis heureuse de te dire que, même si je l'aime beaucoup, il n'est rien de plus qu'un très bon ami. D'ailleurs, lui et les autres sont rentrés de mission ?

Mira sourit : Oui, ils sont arrivés hier, et on a même eut droit à une surprise pour leur retour.

Lucy : Ha oui, quoi donc ?

Mira eut un sourire éblouissant : Lisanna c'est déclarée à Natsu !

Lucy sourit : C'est vrai ?! Il a répondu quoi ? Dit moi qu'il ressent la même chose qu'elle !

Mira rit de bonheur : Ben tu connais Natsu, il est… enfin, c'est Natsu quoi.

Lucy perdit son sourire : Il l'a repoussé ? _elle s'énerva._ Je vais le tuer cet idiot !

Mira la calma : Non, il ne l'a pas repoussé.

Lucy la regarda perdue : Il a fait quoi alors ?

Mira : Il l'a embrassé !

Lucy cria : Alors ils sont ensemble ?! C'est formidable !

Mira : Oui. D'ailleurs, on voulais attendre ton retour pour faire la fête, mais comme tu es là, ce sera pour ce soir à vingt heure !

Lucy : Dans se cas il me faut une robe pour ce soir !

Luxus sortit du bureau du Maître sur ces mots et s'approcha des deux jeunes femme qui étaient toujours devant l'entrée. : Tu vas où ?

Lucy : Ha Luxus, Mira donne une fête ce soir en l'honneur de Natsu et Lisanna, du coup, il me faut une robe.

Luxus : Mmh.

Lucy rougit : J'aurais bien besoin d'un avis masculin, tu veux bien m'accompagner ? Enfin, si tu n'as rien de prévu.

Luxus se contenta d'acquiescer avant d'attraper le poignet de la blonde et de l'emmener avec lui vers les rues commerçantes de la ville.

Mira les regarda partir intrigué, mais, elle avait une fête à organiser pour ce soir et donc pas le temps de se poser des questions. Elle se mit aussitôt au travail et commença par préparer une liste de fourniture et de choses à faire.

Pendant ce temps, les deux blonds faisaient les magasins. Lucy avait trouvé trois robes qui lui plaisaient bien, et était partie les essayer.

Elle enfila la première qui était rose pâle toute simple, mais au final, elle la trouva un peut trop simple.

Elle l'enleva et enfila la deuxième qui était longue et rouge avec une fente le long de la jambe gauche, mais même si le bas était joli, le haut faisait trop strict à son goût.

Aussi, elle l'enleva, toujours sans la montrer à Luxus qui commençait à s'impatienter de l'autre côté du rideau et enfila la dernière.

Celle-ci était blanche, elle n'avait pas un grand décolleté, mais la dentelle sur le buste rendait le haut sexy, quand au bas de la robe, elle était fendu, descendait jusqu'aux genoux et se poursuivait avec de la dentelle jusqu'au pieds.

Luxus : Bon, t'en est ou ? Tu comptes m'en montrer une quand même ou pas ?

Lucy : Tu peux m'aider s'il te plais ? Je n'arrive pas à fermer le bouton dans le dos.

Le jeune homme entra dans la cabine, elle faisait face au miroir, il put ainsi voir à quel point la robe épousait ses magnifiques formes. Il ferma l'unique bouton sur le haut de sa nuque et caressa la partie de son dos que la robe laissait à découvert.

Lucy lui sourit dans le miroir : Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Luxus se pencha et effleura sa nuque de ses lèvres : C'est celle-ci qu'il te faut.

Lucy rougit : Tu n'as pas vu les autres.

Luxus : Pas la peine, si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais dans cette robe. Si tu ne la prends pas, c'est moi qui te la prends.

Lucy sourit : Tu as raison, je vais la prendre. Tu peux rouvrir le bouton s'il te plait ?

Luxus eut un sourire coquin en se pressant contre son dos : Je peux même t'aider à l'enlever si tu veux.

Lucy rit en le mettant dehors, se changea rapidement, se rendit à la caisse et sortit du magasin suivit du blond une fois son achat effectué et se tourna vers lui. : Et toi au fait, tu vas mettre quoi ?

Luxus haussa les épaules : J'ai un costume qui fera très bien l'affaire chez moi, c'est bon.

Lucy sourit : D'accord. Dans se cas, je te dit à tout à l'heure, il faut que je me prépare et il ne me reste que deux heures.

Le jeune homme rit et l'embrassa avant de partir en lui lançant un clin d'œil : A ce soir.

Lucy rougit et partit vite chez elle se préparer. Elle avait deux heures pour se laver, se maquiller, se coiffer et s'habiller.

A vingt heure pile, elle était devant les portes de la guilde à travers lesquels elle entendait déjà un bruit assourdissant. En aillant peur d'une nouvelle bagarre, elle poussa doucement les portes et d'un coup, le bruit se stoppa. Beaucoup étaient bloqué en plein mouvement, certains portaient un toast et avaient encore le bras en l'air. De nombreux hommes eurent des saignements de nez. Il fallait dire qu'elle était magnifique, que ce soit la robe qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine et ses courbes gracieuses, le maquillage discret qui soulignait ses grands yeux noisettes, son chignon lâche que Cancer lui avait fait en laissant tomber quelques mèches par-ci par-là ou encore ses escarpins blanc qui accentuait la longueur et la finesse de ses jambes.

Luxus, du fond de la salle, eut un sourire énigmatique. La soirée risquait d'être plus courte qu'elle ne l'avait prévue.

Une fois la stupeur de cette apparition passée, les femmes de la guilde se dirigèrent vers la blonde et lui firent de nombreux compliments.

Lévy lui fit un câlin : Lu-chan, tu es magnifique !

Evergreen lui fit la bise : J'adore ta robe !

Erza la serra dans ses bras : Tu es vraiment belle Lucy !

Mira lui pris la main et la fit tournoyer pour admirer la robe sous toutes les coutures : Lucy, alors c'est la robe que tu as trouvé cet après midi en faisant les magasins avec Luxus. Il t'a été utile au moins ou il c'est contenté d'attendre en râlant ?

Lucy eut un sourire énigmatique : Oui, il a vraiment trouvé une bonne raison pour que je prenne cette robe au lieu des autres que j'avais essayé, je t'assure qu'il m'a bien aidé.

Les filles la regardèrent d'un air intrigué, sûres et certaines qu'il leur manquait une information cruciale.

Lisanna salua la blonde en lui faisant un câlin : Lu-chan, tu es vraiment splendide ! Pour qui est ce que tu t'es faite aussi belle ? Tu as un rendez-vous ?

Mira tilta à ce moment et regarda vers le mage de foudre qui ne lâchait pas la constellationiste des yeux en souriant doucement. Alors là, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là.

Natsu arriva sur ses faits et comme d'habitude enlaça les épaules de sa coéquipière : Coucou Luce ! Dit donc, t'es… Aïe !

Tous le regardèrent étonnés.

Lisanna : Ben qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive mon chéri ?

Natsu toucha doucement l'épaule de la blonde du bout du doigt et le retira vivement en se prenant un nouveau choc électrique que cette fois-ci, tout le monde put voir.

Natsu : Dit-donc Luce, depuis quand tu donnes des coups de jus, toi ?

Lisanna fronça les sourcils en prenant les mains de son amie : C'est bizarre, je sens rien moi. C'est pas juste de l'électricité statique ?

Grey s'approcha : Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ici ? Wahou, Lucy, tu es très belle.

Il s'approcha pour lui faire la bise, mais quand il posa la main sur elle, il recula rapidement en poussant un cri.

Natsu : A toi aussi ça te l'a fait le glaçon ?!

Grey : C'est quoi ce délire ?!

Mira se plaça face à son amie et lui toucha le bras doucement. Il ne se passa rien. Elle se tourna vers la salle et appela Gajeel, mais avant qu'elle lui dise de venir, la blonde intervint.

Lucy : Non, Mira. Pas Gajeel. _Voyant que son amie ne comprenait pas, elle développa._ Le fer est conducteur d'électricité.

Mira sourit, se tourna vers Luxus et les Raijins au fond de la salle et les pria de les rejoindre.

Les trois hommes approchèrent, le blond resta un peut en retrait, se doutant déjà de se qu'allait demander la barmaid.

Fried : Que ce passe t'il Mira ? _il remarqua la blonde._ Vous êtes magnifique Lucy-san. _Il voulut lui faire un baise-main mais se recula aussitôt qu'il eut touché sa main en la fixant intensément._ Que…

Bixrow : Ben qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Fried ? C'est vrai que cosplay-girl est jolie, mais c'est pas une raison pour bloquer comme ça sur elle.

Mira intervint : Bixrow, pourrais-tu me rendre un service et toucher la main de Lucy s'il te plait ?

Bixrow la regarda en riant : Pourquoi, t'as peur qu'elle soit un fantôme ?

Mira : Fait le s'il te plait, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Bixrow eut un sourire pervers : Pourquoi juste lui toucher la main, je pourrais la prendre dans mes bras, elle est jolie la cosplayeuse.

Alors que celui-ci s'approchait, Lucy recula doucement et sans le faire exprès bouscula Elfman qui passait derrière elle à ce moment. Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, il tomba évanoui sous un violent choc électrique.

Evergreen s'emporta : Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?! Ca va pas bien chez toi ?!

Lucy : Quoi ?! Non, je ne lui ai rien fait. Je l'ai juste touché sans…

Là, tous se turent, des éclairs parcouraient le corps de la blonde qui elle-même semblait n'y rien comprendre.

Bixrow dit toujours avec son petit sourire pervers : Elle est dangereuse la cosplayeuse. J'aime ça.

Les éclairs entourant Lucy s'intensifièrent.

Evergreen cria : Arrête ça !

Lucy avait les larmes aux yeux : Je n'y suis pour rien, je te le jure, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe.

A ce moment, Polyussica qui sortait du bureau de Makarov, s'approcha. Elle regarda quelques secondes la jeune femme qui paraissait complètement perdue, puis tourna son regard vers le petit-fils de son ami qui semblait étrangement fière de lui. Elle se posta à ses côtés et le frappa derrière la tête.

Polyussica : Tu vas te bouger imbécile ?! Je sens que ça vient de toi se bordel, alors fais quelque chose !

Luxus se frotta derrière le crâne, s'avança et pris Lucy dans ses bras.

Aussitôt, les éclairs disparurent et elle se blottit dans ses bras en sentant le courant électrique passer encore une fois en Luxus.

Polyussica s'approcha du couple enlacé que tous fixait avec des yeux éberlué : Toi, tu as un problème ma petite.

Lucy se détacha quelque peut de son amant : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Polyussica : Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais à un moment donné, tu as apparemment absorbé une partie des pouvoirs de ce morveux. _Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle développa._ Tu sais que chacun à deux réservoirs de magie en soi. Hé bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé, mais apparemment, à un moment ou ton second réservoir était vide, tu as dû te trouver en contact prolongé avec la magie de cet idiot, et sans t'en rendre compte tu l'as absorbé.

Lucy les yeux grands ouverts : C'est pour ça que j'étais entouré d'éclairs et que quand ça me prend, seul Luxus peut les calmer en les absorbant ?

Polyussica ricana : Non, tu n'as pas eu d'entraînement, donc pour l'instant tu ne peux pas les contrôler.

Mira fronça les sourcils : Mais à l'instant elle…

Polyussica : J'ai dit non. Ca, c'était lui. La seconde origine de son pouvoir vient à la base de Luxus, c'est donc en quelque sorte une partie de lui. Du coup, quand Monsieur est jaloux parce que trop d'hommes tournent autour de sa belle, il les repousse à travers elle en les électrocutant.

Lucy le regarda dans les yeux : Tu es jaloux ?

Luxus posa une main possessive sur sa taille : Tu es à moi ! Un dragon slayer ne partage pas !

Polyussica : Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, je vais rentrer chez moi, ça sent vraiment trop l'humain ici. Beurk.

Alors que la vieille sorcière sortait, Luxus se tourna vers les autres. : Bon, nous aussi on y va.

Lucy : Déjà ?! Mais la fête vient à peine de commencer !

Luxus lui murmura à l'oreille : Oui, mais depuis que je t'ai vu dans cette robe, je meurs d'envi de te l'enlever. Et là, je peux plus attendre.

Lucy rougit violemment tout en restant muette alors qu'il la balançait sur son épaule et ouvrait les portes de la guilde.

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons en laissant les portes se fermer pendant que Lucy leur faisait coucou de la main avec un grand sourire.

Lucy : Bonne soirée les amis.

Luxus ajouta : A lundi.

Lisanna se tourna vers sa sœur : A lundi ? Mais, on est mercredi demain.

Mira lui fit un grand sourire, et sans rien ajouter de plus, partie reprendre son poste au bar. Laissant tous les autres aussi rouge que des tomates bien mûres.

Mira se tourna vers le Maître installé sur le comptoir : Finalement, je crois que c'étais la meilleure idée que j'ai eu dans toute ma vie !

Maître rigola : En fait, c'est quand tu n'essais pas de créer des couples que tu arrives en fin de compte à en faire.

Mira rigola à son tour : C'est ça. En fait, Lucy avait raison, il vaut mieux laisser les choses se faire naturellement.

Fried aillant entendu, s'approcha du bar et invita la barmaid à danser. Elle accepta avec un grand sourire. Il allait laisser les choses se faire et il verrait bien ce que cela donnerait.


End file.
